


Comfort after a nightmare

by UnknownScribes



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Caught in bed but not how you think, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Was I Thinking?, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/UnknownScribes
Summary: Hank has a nightmare, Antonio comforts him, Erin finds them both.





	Comfort after a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofed or anything, I'm lazy, I just write. Enjoy, or not, I don't care, it's up to you. I have fun writing it and that's all that matters.   
Also trying to fix writer's block.

Hank woke with a start, his body jolting forward as he screamed, sweat clinging to his his skin and beading off his forehead. He scrubbed his hand across his face, panting lightly as he reclined on his other arm, relieved that it was only a dream. He looked around, quickly taking inventory, it was only a dream. He laid back down, taking deep breathes as he tried to calm himself, he had to give it time. After relaxing he rolled to face his nightstand, snatching his phone off of it, dialing in Antonio's number. He paused, taking into consideration the hour, 3:19 AM. With a small sigh he pressed the call button and listened to the phone ring, relieved when Antonio lazily answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Antonio answered, a far cry from his usual more formal reply.

"I, uh, I was just..." Hank started, trying to figure out where to go, as if walking in a minefield.

"Everything okay Hank? I am needed for work?" Antonio asked drowsily, but it was clear he was quickly coming to his senses.

"No, I had a nightmare." Hank said finally, scratching his head idly, his heart thumping in his chest. Antonio hummed softly on the line.

"Need to talk?" He asked, and Hank could hear a faint shuffling.

"I'm okay, I was just checking on you." He says, hearing a dull thud, and he knows what's happening immediately. "Antonio, you don't need to come." Hank said with a heavy sigh, this wasn't the first time this happened. He could hear the faint sounds of Antonio's engine as they sat in a comfortable silence, Hank didn't bother moving out of bed yet. Not only did Antonio know where he kept the spare, but he also knew it would be a bit before he arrived. Hank only moved out of bed once Antonio said he was there and hung up. He opened the door, sans gun for once, allowing Antonio in. Not a second was wasted, Antonio wrapped his arms against Hank, pressing their bodies together as much as possible, letting Hank feel just how alive he was.

"I'm okay Hank, I'm alive." he whispered, feeling as Hank brought his arms around his middle, slightly trembling. "Shhh, it's okay." he said softly, rubbing soothing circles in Hank's back. Antonio only back out for a second, taking Hank's hand in his own, pressing his forehead to Hank's knuckles carefully. The pair opted to head up stairs, sitting on Hank's bed. "Need to talk?" Antonio asked again, pushing him back a couple inches, eyeing him carefully. Hank shook his head, resting his weight on Antonio, feeling as he gently eased both of them back to a laying position.

"Thank you." Hank said quietly into Antonio's chest, smiling when the arm snaked around his waist pulled him in closer. They laid in silence, both eventually falling asleep, Hank's nightmare soothed by Antonio's steady and warm presence.

"Hank!?" A voice sharply called out, not that he heard. Antonio slept just as soundly, both of them a tangle of limbs. Heavy stomping still didn't wake them, both exhausted from work, among other things. The door creaked open, both still asleep and unaware of the visitor. "Hank! Antonio!" The voice was shrill with shock, making them both jump awake, Hank instinctively reaching for his gun, only stopped by Antonio catching him by the elbow.

"Whoa, slow down there." He said with a soft chuckle, bringing Hank to his senses and to alertness, his attention shifting to the one not in bed.

"Erin?" he asked, looking to the clock. He jumped in horror at the hour, they were definitely late for work. "Shit!" he barked to himself, trying to roll out of bed, stayed only by the fact Antonio hadn't let go of him yet. So he lay on his side trapped in the man's strong arm.

"I told them you left way early for undercover work." Erin said, a Cheshire cat grin on her face. "Didn't mean that type though." She added with a small snicker.

"Thanks." they said in unison, only sparing short glances to one another.

"Well, enjoy your day guys, I don't think they expect you back for a bit. By the way Hank, you still look a little tired. You should try to get some more sleep." Erin commented, still grinning like a mad scientist. "See ya." she said with a wave as she turned to leave.

They'd never hear the end of this.


End file.
